Why The Hunger Games shouldn't have Facebook
by iLovePitaBread
Summary: Parody of a parody credit of the usernames character's behaivor goes to iLoveTheMellarks :D this is to honor the Parody once lived : CHARACTERS RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS FACEBOOK RIGHTS GO TO FACEBOOK WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Credit also goes to NikkiLovexX to write this :D
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A PARODY OF A PARODY HAHA XD THIS IS IN HONOR OF iLoveTheMellarks OLD FANFICTION THAT SADLY GOT DELETED. ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW :D I forgot some of the usernames so if you any remember you may help me in this haha :) Credit also goes to NikkiLovexX :D**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

All life in Distrcit 12 was peaceful and good, I was just lisenting to some music outside of my house in the seam. But then the creature of lard came.

"HEY KITTY KAT!" Peeta shouted coming to my direction.

"Shit." I started running to the fence and got inside the forest. He will never cross the fence, his too much of a pussy. "HA! PUSSY!" I start laughing and when I turn around I see Gale.

"HEY CATNIP!" he says grinning to me.

"Aww man I had to deal with him and now you!" I groan.

"You know, Catnip, I am sexy for you to date me." he winks at me and I just flip him off.

"EAT LARD BETCH!" I walk away.

I go inside my house and I find Prim with a new laptop. "Look Katniss what I have and you don't!" she says with her masculine voice that it sometimes make me think she's a guy.

"MEEEM!" I whine.

"What?" she says all annoyd.

"I WANT A LAPTOP!" I pout my lips, haha this always works.

"Ok go trade something for another laptop" she sighs and goes back to whatever she was doing.

"Hehehe." I go to the black market and trade Buttercup's favorite toy for a new laptop.

"Where's Buttercup's toy?!" she goes around the house and screaming for the toy.

"Oh yeah funny story, I traded it for the computer. BYE NOW!" I run to my room before Prim and Buttercup can catch up to me.

I log in Facebook and look at my friend requests, I accept all of them because I love when my number of friends grow.

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_Just got a new laptop by trading Buttercup's favorite toy!

_**17 people liked this**_

_**iLuvPrim**_ MEOW!

_**iLuvButtercup liked this comment**_

_**GaleRhymesWithWhale: **_ I hope you're finally happy and not grumpy.

_**43 people liked this comment**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ That wish has 0 chances of happening, just like me dating you, you whale.

_**Peeniss4eva liked this comment**_

_**Peeta Mellark's wall**_

_**Peeniss4eva**_ LOAFING MY GIRLFRIEND KITTY KAT MORE EVERYDAY! ;* KITTY KAT IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU NEED TO CLEAN UNDER YOUR BED A LOT!

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ How did you know my bed is messy underneath?!

_**Peeniss4eva**_ hehehehe :3

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Wait I hear laughter under my bed...

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERV! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME! I WILL GET THE PEACEKEEPERS! NO THE ARMY TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE!

_**Peeniss4eva**_ I love you too Kool Kat ;* 3

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ ... I believe your gay Mellark...

_**Everyone in Panem except Peenis4eva liked this comment**_

_**Katniss Everdeen has added Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and 37 more people as her friends.**_

_**Finnick Odair's wall**_

_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcubes **_ I love my username! It's so true :D ;)

_**Every girl of Panem liked this**_

_**MyAxeIsBetterThanYours**_ You wish LOL

_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcues**_ Then why did you like my status? ;D

_**MyAxeIsBetterThanYours**_ I like going with the flow ya' know :P

_**Cato Hadley's wall**_

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ Going to Panem High in D12 with the other 'dead' tributes

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE?!

_**Peeniss4eva liked this comment**_

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ I dunno, but me, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Rue, and Foxface are going to your District

_**Clove, Glimmer, and 4 more people liked this comment**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ The only thing I hope is that you got rid of that pimple haha it was HUGE

_**Peenis4eva liked this comment**_

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ haha


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter won't have any Facebook or texting thing but I hope enjoy it :D again, thank you to iLoveTheMellarks and NikkiLovexX :) I am sorry if thischapter is not that funny and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :D**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The next day I went to school and I tried to walk to my locker when I heard his grotesque voice.

"KITTY KAT! WAIT UP!" he shouts behind him.

I turn around and groan. "What?"

"I wanna walk with you," he holds my hand and smiles.

"Ew!" I shout and slap him. I walk away fast from the spaz and reach my locker.

I hear him say "She touched my face."

I roll my eyes, I swear this boy is gay.

Gale comes to my direction and smirks at me. "Hey,"

"Hey Whale," I get my backpack off and put it inside the locker since I'll be having computer class. Ugh computer class, it would be annoying since I called Ms. Duncan fat.

"It's kinda quite," he looks around. "Where's Peeta?!"

I freeze. "That's not good..."

"Why not?" Gale asks puzzled. His stupid if he doesn't know the answer.

I close the door of my locker and find Peeta, I jump.

"HI KITTY KAT! " he kisses me in the cheek.

"GET AWAY MELLARK!" I hit Peeta in the head with my textbook and he passes out from the hit.

I walk to Computer class and seat next to Madge in my left side and Cato in the right side.

Cato glares at me while covering his pimple.

"HAHA! You still have it!" I point to his forehead and laugh.

"No! I'm just chilling like this.." his such a bad liar.

"Then take your hand off."

"I don't wanna..."

"Then you're lying,"

"I am not!" he pouts his lips to me.

"QUIET!" the fat lard of Ms. Duncan yells at us.

"Yeah Cato!" Peeta shouts trying to be 'cool'.

"You too !" Ms. Duncan shouts at him too.

Peeta opens a book and cries inside it.

"So class, today we have new students. Please welcome Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel!" she says gesturing to the Careers.

I groan.

"So since is Monday, you know what to do, bye now!" she goes back to her desk and eats a huge box of Dunkin Donuts. Every Monday she does this and we can do whatever we want.

Peeta stops crying and hugs my leg. "Yay! Now we can make out and other stuff until the class ends!"

"Get off me!" I scream and then kick him in the face.

"Your feet smell good," he sounds like a creeper that he is.

"Gale!" I scream and he comes quickly.

"Yes," he has been like my little Rue since she 'died'. I think she never did, well no one knows.

I point to Peeta. "Help!"

He punches Peeta in the face and he faints.

"Sweet mama of bread," he mumbles before falling to the ground.

"Thanks Whale!" I call him that since his username on Facebook really bothers me.

"No problem, now what?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do Whale?" I lean back to my seat.

"Skip class and go to the woods, I rather not be here when it wakes up." he points to Peeta on the floor.

I think about and agree on it. I jump out of the window and wait for Gale.

Gale jumps out and races me to the fence.

I trip him in the way of the race. And I get first in the fence.

"HAHA! I win you lard!" I love winning.

"I lost on purpose..." he mumbles.

"Mhm!" I roll my eyes. His a sissy if his not going to admit I won cuz im just that awesome not because I cheated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry that I'm spamming you by posting more chapters in one day XD but I just need space to write more chapters. In this chapter you would get a look in Peeta's mind XD and don't worry the next chapter they would be going to Facebook WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING and here's a little note from the chick that helps me in this fanfiction :') **

**"HELLUR GUYS! I hope you enjoy le story, what kind of characters do you wanna more of? :3 okay well, tank you for the reviews :D Bye :DDD xD **

**-NikkiLovexX "**

**Ps. there is going to be 3 new characters soon x) **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and find myself looking at Clove and Cato making out. AWW! It reminds me of me and Kitty Kat!

"What happened?" I rub my face and it hurts a lot, like when Kitty Kat put salt in my wound!

Clove and him are still making out.

"Hey Catoroo!" I wave at him.

Cato and Clove stop, Clove groans and turns to me along with Cato.

"What do you want?" he glares at me. Haha we're homies I know he joking!

"Did I passed out?" I tilt my head. I feel like a doggie when I do that. Haha doggies are funny in Facebook.

"No shit," he rolls his eyes.

"So where's Kitty Kat?"

"She and Gale jumped out the window and went somewhere, can you leave me now?" he goes back to his make out session. I think they look like cats drinking milk hehe.

I gasp in shock! "I'm coming Kitty Kat!" I jump out of the window and look for the fence.

"Kitty Kat!" I shout when I reach the fence. I will never cross the fence, Kitty Kat says is where they torture hot bakers like me. I don't want to leave Kitty Kat with GaleWhale, now do I?

"What!?" she screams back.

"I was worried about you!" I scream back.

I see her coming to the fence, WITH GALEWHALE?! She most of been kidnap! Or Catnip... Hehe I most tell this one so she falls in love with me.

"Oh crap, I have to go Gale! My next class starts in a few minutes!" she runs to our school and I'm left with GaleWhale.

"Well! G-" he cuts me off.

"Save it Bread Boy," he walks away.

"Yeah! Run to your mommy!" yeah I'm better man that he is!

**Katniss POV**

The bell rings and I go late to Mrs. Anderson's class.

"Shit..." I mumble while I go inside of class.

"You're late," she narrows her eyes to me, but she does that to everyone.

"Sorry , I forgot my books while I was running here."

"Okay, take a seat in between of Snooki and Peeta." she turns around and I go seat.

Peeta waves to me.

"How did you got here so fast!?" I whisper at him angry.

"Bread power!" he whispers back happy. The only time his not happy is when I hit him or gets a wound.

I just shake my head and look away.

"SHUT U- I mean be quite..." she gets tics because of Peeta. Hell, I'm maybe be even getting them because of him.

Then Peeta starts singing a 'Call me maybe' parody, this song is getting annoying.

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my buns! So bake them maybe?!" he sings the song top of his lungs.

Mrs. Anderson's face turns red and writes in a slip of paper. "Detention , today." she gives the paper to Peeta and I start laughing.

"Haha! You're stuck here!"

"You think this is funny?" No shit, Sherlock. "Detention ." she writes another slip and gives it to me.

Peeta hugs me. "Yay! We're gonna be together until 7! YAYAYAYAY!"

"NOOO! Peeta don't touch me!" I punch him in the face and he lets go.

"Katniss!" Mrs. Anderson gasps.

"Don't worry it's her way to say I love you." Peeta tries winking at me but fails big time.

"I'm sorry but you know how annoying he is! AND NO IS NOT YOU LARD!"

"Yes I understand, now, Peeta, shut up." she nods and gets another tic.

"Can I switch seats with Foxface?" I ask before Peeta gets me double detention.

"Who?" I forgot that Foxface's real name is disgusting. Thresh told me what was it when we were at the arena.

"I mean Snooki," Foxface turns to me and glares at me. I guess she finds her name disgusting too.

"Sure," she turns back to her lesson.

When we switch I hear Foxface mumble "Bitch don't tell the whole class my real name..." yup she finds it disgusting.

When I look to my other side I see Rue?!

"What are you doing here?!"

"I always stalk you guys in every class..." she shrugs. I remember that in the games she always stalked me and then I made her my little servant.

"Please tell me we're not back at this..." I tell her.

"Back on what?" she gives me a creepy smile.

"Just forget it," I turn back and pay attention to class for the first, time, ever! Ever! I must be finally relax or something, or I'm just bored out of my mind... Both seem reasonable...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, we promise that in chapter 5 we would add more of other characters :) and a few we made up XD and we promise more Facebook :D and more weirdness from Peeta haha XD**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Math class ends and I walk to Mr. Boob's calss, also know as History class. I feel sorry for him, how could his parent's name him that? Eh, I don't feel sorry anymore.

I reach his class and when I'm about to seat between Rue and Thresh, someone grabs me form behind and hugs me. I'm about to scream but then Peeta kisses me, IN THE LIPS!

"I love you!" he smiles at me. I think I puked a little in my mouth. He cuddles his face closer to mine and I do the only thing I can think of quick.

"RUE!" I scream before I can puke for reals.

Rue grabs a rock from Thresh's desk and throws it at Peeta's face.

Peeta passes out for the 4390923 time for today.

"EY!" Thresh shouts. "SHE TURK MEE JURB!"

Rue giggles and hops out of the window to a tree. "KangaRUE away!" she leaves and I'm afraid that Peeta would do the same and she wont be here.

I lean to Thresh and whisper. "I'll pay you $10 if you keep him away from me,"

"$15" he whispers back.

"$13!"

"$17!"

"I will smack your face against a rock if you don't help me keep away from him!" I grab another rock from his desk.

"THAT'S MY JERB!" he takes the rock from me and puts it back in it's place.

"Then take $10 to keep him away from me!"

He groans and mumbles "Fine."

I smirk and give him my $10. "It was my pleasure doing business with you."

Thresh just glares at me.

The spaz wakes up and crawls to me and looks up. "HEY BABY! I see you," he giggles like the 5 year old girl he is.

Thresh throws a rock to his and he faints once again. Whole Panem loves giving pain to Peeta, even his mother. Once she threw a vending machine at him.

"I love black mailing people!" I turn to Thresh who's still glaring. "So Rocky, you like someone?" I've seen him and Foxface flirt a lot since they got here.

He shakes his head and looks away fast. The bell rings and he leaves the class quickly.

"You like someone! I just know it!" I shout at him. I get up and go back to Ms. Duncan's room where detention is held. I seat in the way back of the class so Peeta doesn't notices me. Then I feel someting rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm ditching this shit," I run to the window and jump out of it. I look behind me and Peeta is by the window.

"Oh, I wanna go!" he gulps and looks like scare like the pussy he is. "FOR KITTY KAT AND BREAD!" he jumps out and lands in his face.

"Shit." I start running to the fence and I hear Peeta scream "FOR NARNIA!" I run faster and get isnide the fence and laugh at him.

"Haha! You'll never come here!" I start doing my happy dance but then Peeta waves.

"Hey Catoroo! YOU KEPT YOUR SWORD!" he smiles at something behind me.

"What you lard?" I get confused.

"The Careers are behind you!" I turn around.

"What the fuck!" I see Clove and Marvel throwing stuff at a tree while Glimmer cheers for Marvel. And then Cato is tanning, no one messes with his tanning.

"CATOROO! HOMIE!" he starts throwing bread at him.

I get out of the forest and run to my house before Cato can react.

I go up to my room and log into Facebook.

_**Cato Hadley's wall**_

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ Just beat up Mellark for messing with my tan, NO ONE MESSES WITH MY TAN!

_**12 people liked this**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Thank you! Did you got a medal?

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ YUP! Mayor Undersee gave it to me :D

_**MadgeUnderSEA liked this comment**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Congrats!

_**Peeta Mellark's wall**_

_**Peeniss4eva**_ Got a black eye because I was fighting my love for Katniss with GaleWhale! Not because Catoroo beated me up... what psshh

_**Catoisasexybeast**_ Stop lying, I have the medal to prove it PLA-ASE!

_**GaleRhymesWithWhale**_ And if this was true I would it won

_**Katniss Everdeen's wall**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I know who you like Tresh! ADMIT YOU LIKE SOMEONE AND WHO!

_**iLikeRocks**_ DID YOU HAD TO POST THIS ON FACEBOOK?!

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Yeah

_**iLikeRocks**_ Well then I'm not going to tell you

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Then I'll tell her tomorrow in math class

_**iLikeRocks**_ ... I'll tell you in a chat...

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ MKAY!

_**Foxface's wall**_

_**Katniss Everdeen has posted on your wall**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ FOXFACE! Quickly go to the chat!

_**Foxface liked this**_

_**Foxface**_ Kk...

_**Peeniss4eva liked this comment**_

_**Kantisswhohateslife**_ You sounded like Peeta...

_**Foxface**_ ew

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I know

_**Peeniss4eva**_ AWW YOU THINK ABOUT ME KITTY KAT?! DON'T WORRY I'LL DO SOMETHING MAGICAL TONIGHT :3 33

_**Foxface has blocked Peeniss4eva**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ thank you

* * *

**What's Katniss trying to do? I dunno XD and yes, Cato beat up Peeta for messing his tan haha xD Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow :D keep the reviews coming we just love them :)**

**-iLovePitaBread**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**So we promise two or three made up characters next chapter and something and made up and Nikki is here with me right now and we were dying of laughter making this XD **

**-iLovePitaBread&NikkiLovexX**

* * *

_**Foxface has entered the chat**_

_**Foxface**_ So what do you want me to do?

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Just stay quite when Thresh joins the chat, okay?

_**Foxface**_ okay...

_**Thresh has entered the chat**_

_**iLikeRocks**_ Why do you want me to admit who I like so badly?

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Cause you act like you like someone, now say it.

_**iLikeRocks**_ What if I don't want to?

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I won't pay you for keeping Peeta away from me and you still better keep that fag away even if I don't pay you. So I think it's better if you just told me who you like :)

_**iLikeRocks**_ ... I do like money... Fine... But you not better tell her.

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ so who?!

_**iLikeRocks**_ ... I like Foxface...

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I KNEW IT!

_**Foxface**_ WAIT WHAT

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ Hehehehehe...

_**iLikeRocks**_ Whats she doing here...?!

_**Foxface**_ SHE TOLD ME TO COME HERE!

_**Peeniss4eva**_ HEY GUYS! :D

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE LARD SACK

_**Peeniss4eva**_ just checking up on my little tiny Kool Kat ;*

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I hope you die painfully! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!

_**Peeniss4eva**_ I LOVE YOU TOO 3333 your so cute :)

_**Foxface**_ what's a lard sack?

_**iLikeRocks**_ yeah I was wondering the same

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ it's a sack, of lard. Gosh you guys.

_**iLikeRocks**_ well Katniss, since you lie at me about Foxface finding out... Idk...

_**Foxface**_ ...

_**Peeniss4eva**_ ... I WANNA PROVE MY LOVE TO YOU!

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ SHUT UP!

_**Foxface has kicked out Peeniss4eva out of the chat**_

_**KangaRUE**_ well I'm gonna leave this chat XD

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ what. WHEN DID YOU GOT HERE

_**KangaRUE**_ A long time ago... I love creeping on you guys :)

_**iLikeRocks**_ typical Rue lmao

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ ._. Just go away.

_**KangaRUE**_ you should buy new clothes by the way, this one you have are fugly. No offense

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ what..

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ ...

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ WHAT THE HECK! YOU JUST WALKED OUT OF MY CLOSET!

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WALK LIKE NOTHING?!" I get up from my bed.

She nods. Then the spaz of Peeta just had to come to my house again.

He gets out of the drawer and waves to me and Rue. "HEY KITTY KAT! KANGARUE!" Peeta turns his attention to Rue and giggles. "So Rue, you came out of the closet."

"I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR BREAD MELLARK! BETTER WATCH OUT!" she snaps her fingers and walks out what I like to call, a baus.

"You're not going to do anything little girl," big mistake.

Rue comes back to my room and kicks Peeta in the nuts and leaves again, I'm guessing to burn his bread, that would be awesome though.

"MOMMY!" he drops in the floor in pain. His crying for the 302934 time, new record.

"Ew," I throw Peeta out of my room through the window and go back to Facebook.

_**iLikeRocks**_ well Foxface since you know... Wanna go out?

_**Foxface**_ ... okay!

_**iLikeRocks has logged out**_

_**Foxface has logged out**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife has logged out**_

_**Primrose Everdeen's wall**_

_**iLuvButtercup**_ RUES IS MY BFF , I can't wait to scare Katniss while shes in the woods hunting. And we're so gonna prank her later today while shes on Facebook...;D yay, she's teaching me how to stalk now WOOHOO! :DDD

_**KangaRUE liked this**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ excuse you?!

_**iLuvButtercup**_ what?

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ why are you going to prank me?!

_**iLuvButtercup**_ who said I was gonna prank you? :3

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ ... YOU POST IT IN YOUR WALL

_**iLuvButtercup**_ NOW YOUR STALKIN MY FACEBOOK?

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ IF YOU PRANK ME I WILL BOIL YOUR CAT ALIVE AND MAKE YOU WATCH!

_**iLuvPrim**_ MEOW MEOW MEOW!

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ since when cats have Facebooks?!

_**iLuvPrim**_ SINCE ALWAYS!

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ ... Whatever I'm going to sleep...

_**iLuvButtercup**_ I HOPE YOU GET RAPED BY PEETA! Rue thought me that word :)

_**Peeniss4eva liked this comment**_

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ WTF! WHAT THE HECK RUE! Do you guys even know what that means?!

_**iLuvButtercup**_ she said its when someone wiggles their private part in someone's face

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ did Haymitch told you this?!

_**DrunkVictor**_ ... Sxudeofoe I anm invojoncent lsjoidfjoisr!

_**iLuvButtercup**_ no Rue said she heard one of your teachers say it...

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ what... WHATEVER IM GOING TO SLEEP!

_**Peeniss4eva**_ well I wanna rape Katniss ;)

_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ I will burn your bread and give it to Buttercup so he can piss on it and I WILL mkae you watch. GOOD NIGHT!

_**iLuvPrim liked this comment**_

Rue and Prim come out of my bed and shout "Good night," before leaving.

"I hate life," and I go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D keep the reviews coming! We enjoy them!**

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up by a text message, I groan and look at the clock. It's freaking 2:57 am. I look at the message and it's send by the spaz of Peeta.

_**Peeta-**_

_**Hey Kitty Kat, check out your window :) LOAF, YOUR HOT BAKER PEETA :D 33**_

"What..." I go up to my window and see Peeta in tux outside holding a rose. He looks kind of normal... IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!

He looks at me like a lost little puppy and sighs, he walks to my window and hands me a rose. I'm about to slap him but then the whale of Gale comes in walking in a tux also.

"What the heck, Peeta..." I look at him again and his litting up candles, the outside of my house looks like my old parade outfit.

"Welcome to The Bachalortte: Panem edition," Gale says in a deep voice.

"Katniss Everdeen, you must choose, who will get the rose tonight." Peeta and Gale wait for me to call their names.

I drop the rose out fo my window and throw my arms in the air. "YOU BOTH ARE GETTING THE ROSE ALRIGHT!" I yell at them.

"Oooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Peeta smiles at me while shouting this.

"Cool story bro, tell it again." Gale rolls his eyes. "Obviously, Catnip is choosing me."

Two random girls pop out of the bushes and one of them speaks up, she's tan and has glasses like the other one except has purple frames. She also has really, dark brown hair.

"You both lards know that what she just said means 'I'm going to stuff this rose up your asses'" she snaps her fingers.

"Yup," I smile and shut the windows.

My phone rings again from another message and check it out.

_**Peeta-**_

_**So you choosing me right Kitty Kat :D**_

_**-Peeta La Fajita**_

_**Katniss-**_

_**I hate both of you.**_

_**-GO AWAY**_

**Peeta's POV**

Before I walk home like James Bond, cuz ya' know, I'm wearing a tux and look smoking hot in it. I get a message from Katniss' little sister, aka my old BFFFL! Best Friend For Life!

_**Prim-**_

_**Peeta, you should come to my house ASAP cuz Katniss wants you to cuddle with her 'till she wakes up.**_

_**Peeta-**_

_**BE RIGHT THERE!**_

_**-Peeta La Fajita**_

_**Prim-**_

_**Don't ever sign your message like that ever again...**_

I shreak with happiness and skip to Kitty Kat's house! She totally loves when I cuddle with her! I can blame her my abs and muscles are pretty big!

I walk into her house and enter her room, I jump up and down. This is so awesome! This is the first time Kool Kat wanted something from me! YAY!

I lay in her bed and put my right arm under her head and the other one on her back.

Katniss smiles and cuddles up to my chest. I shreak loud and she doesn't even wake up! I mean c'mon, how can you resist such a sexy beast like me.

I hear laughter of Prim and Rue coming from Prim's room. And I fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up in warm arms, may even happy. And when I open my eyes I see Peeta.

"Peeta?" I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Yes?" he yawns back.

"Peeta...?! GET THE FLUFF OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU-YOU PERV! YOU'RE SUCH A CREEPER! GET OUT!" I push him off my bed and he falls in the floor.

"What? I'm not a perv! Prim told me to cuddle with you and it seemed like you enjoyed it... I MEAN WHY WOULDN'T YOU?!" he tries to wink at me but fails, again.

"I WOULD NEVER ASK FOR THAT! AND I DID NOT!" he gets up and when I'm about to throw him out of my window, again. Rue walks in my room with a video camera.

"Actually, you did enjoy it," she shows me a video of me cuddling closer to the spaz. I gag.

"Well, I'm just going to kill myself later cuz there's no hope in human race anymore thanks to this lardo so, GET OUT!" I point to the door.

"I love you too Kitty Kat! Bye, by the way, YOU LOOK ADORABLE WHEN YOU SLEEP! LIKE AWWWWW!"

I kick his butt out of my window, and I lock it too so he doesn't creeps on me.

I turn around and when I'm about to yell to Prim and Rue to get out, they run to Prim's room.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK!" I shout at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, Nikki wanted to but i took the last weeks of summer to relax before school started. But then school came and the first week ended so I would be updating in weekends :) I APOLOGIZE! **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I throw Katniss' window some of my sexy backed bread after she told me to leave. "KITTY KAT!" I yell. She loves my sexy bread.

She opens the window and throws me a brick at my face. To show her love to me AWW!

"THANK YOU KOOL KAT!" I cuddle the brick in my face. It smells like her perfume too! Ahh ashes.

"Loser," she slams the window close. Maybe she wants me to sing.

"FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" I sing in my beautiful voice.

Then the whale of Gale comes in. "What are you doing? This is when I sing Katniss my squirrel song!"

"Squirrel song? Really?" a girl pops out a bush.

"Who are you...?" GaleWhale looks scare.

"Val," she smiles like a kitty you know like those :3

"ENTINA!" the girl who spoke last night pops out behind her. GOSH FANGIRLS KEEP SNEAKING ON ME!

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE MY NAME NICOLEY!" she whines. She has a very light tan, medium brown hair and brown-hazel eyes.

"SO ARE YOU GUYS LIKE STALKERS?! Ya know what I'm saying?" I tell them backing away. Geez! Can't have a moment of peace all because I'm curse with the sexy! And I am bringing it back!

"No, I do not know what are you saying." the girl that must be Nicole snaps at me.

"I DO MY LOVE!" the girl Valentina hugs me hard.

"NOT ANOTHER DAISY!" I scream. I mean Daisy was more normal than this one!

A 10 year old runs to the two girls and the girl looks kinda like Valentina and ... LIKE ME?! How can she have sexy baker looks?! "Were you guys trying to ditch me?" she breathes.

"I was!" Valentina keeps hugging me and shrieking.

"WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME!? Is like the twilight zone! DUN DUN DUUUUN!" I think the twilight zone is pretty bad compare to jersey Shore like omg JERSEY SHORE IS AMAZING!

"She looks like me! Sadly." she gags. "But she has your gene."

"Loser gene?" GaleWhale asks.

"Yup!" Valentina nods.

"And I'm the good mother! Kinda..." Nicole shrugs.

The little girl runs around circles singing "LALALALALA" like AWWW! I use to play that game!

"Stop it LaQueeta!" Valentina yells at LaQueeta.

LaQueeta bumps to GaleWhale is like watching the titanic sink again! BUT IT WAS SAD! Like WAA!

"HEY THERE!" LaQueeta winks like me! BUT WHY GALEWHALE LIKE HE FUGLY!

"Baker bitch, don't you think this is creepy," GaleWhale starts backing off slowly.

"I KNOW IM A BAKER BUT IM NOT A LARD SACK LIKE YOU! OH SNAP!" I snap like the sexy beast I am. "THEY SEE ME ROLLING THEY HATING!"

"No we are not." Nicole snaps at me again. Gosh at least she's not like the fangirl that's hugging me.

"PEACE IM OUTTIES!" GaleWhale runs back to his house. YEAH HE BETTER BE SCARE OF MY LOAFS!

"Call me!" LaQueeta shouts at him.

"KITTY KAT!" I shout for my baby.

Valentina lets go of me and mumbles stuff.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty Kat throws me another gift to me! Like AWW!

"BABY THANKS FOR PROVING YOUR LOVE TO ME LIKE OUR SONG SAYS IT!" I blow her my special kiss to her.

"I HATE YOU! Who are these people?" she points to the girls.

"I'm his wife!" Valentina points at me.

"WHAT NO!" I get in my knees and hug Katniss' leg.

"No she's your wife!" Katniss gets me off her leg no biggie not a scratch in my face.

Katniss starts to hug Valentina who's patting her back. "THANK YOU!" my little Kool Kat cries.

"DON'T CRY BABY!" I hug Katniss and sing her favorite song. "IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND I NEVER LET YOU GO KEEP YOU IN MY ARMS GIRL!"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Katniss shouts and walks back to her house.

I'MA WIN HER HEART! "GIRL YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING YOU WANNA I DONT GIVE A SH, NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU I WANT YOU BACK I WANT YOU BACK WANT WANT YOU WANT YOU BACK!"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY FACE!" my little Kool Kat goes back to her house.

**Katniss POV**

When I'm about to reach my computer Peeta pops in front of me making me scream.

"I-I LOVE YOU LIKE A PREHEAT OVEN!"

"I-I wanna kick your butt right now." I shove him out of my way.

"SHE TOUCHED ME!" Peeta starts running around in circles.

"Just like that 10 year old," I log in Facebook.

_**Katnisswhohateslife has added iLovePeetaLaFajita, RainbowNinjaUnicor, and MrsGaleHAWThorne as friends.**_

**_Katniss Everdeen's Wall_**

**_Katnisswhohateslife_** Going to GaleWhale's faggot party, later.

**_89 people liked this_**

_**Peeniss4eva** _AND I WASN'T INVITE IT GALEWHALE?!

**_89 people liked this comment_**

**_GaleRhymesWithWhale_**Yeah, you weren't.

**_MrsGaleHAWThorne _ **I am invited right!

**_GaleRhymesWithWhale_** No...

**_MrsGaleHAWThorne _**Your so funny ;*

**_iLovePeetaLaFajita _***You're

_**MrsGaleHAWThorne ** _STOP IT MOM! EHMEGARD! YOUR ANNOYING ME!

**_iLovePeetaLaFajita _** *You're

**_MrsGaleHAWThorne_** MOM STOP IT! YOUR ALWAYS ANNOYING ME AND MOMMY LIKE THIS! BEEN A NAZI BITCH!

_**iLovePeetaLaFajita ** _*You're

**_i'dmarryMahoganyanyday_ **LANGUAGE!

**_MrsGaleHAWThorne _**FINE! I'm to kick you're knee!

**_iLovePeetaLaFajita _***Your

**_MrsGaleHAWThorne _**MEEEEM STOP IT!

**_Nicole__ Lautner's Wall_**

**_RainbowNinjaUnicorn _**Eww GaleWhale invited me to his party, BE PREPARE TO BE PWNED. Btw, there better be tacos. __  
_

**_69 people liked this_**

**_GaleRhymesWithWhale _**... BRB GOING TO BUY TACOS.

_**RainbowNinjaUnicorn** _ YEAH YOU BETTER YOU WHALE! XD

**_iLovePeetaLaFajita_** Lautner... really?

_**RainbowNinjaUnicorn ** _Hutcherson... REALLY?

**_iLovePeetaLaFajita _**... FORGET THIS CONVOOOOOOOO

**_RainbowNinjaUnicorn _**UH 12x LAQUEETA LAQUEETA L-A-Q-U-E-E-T-A

_**MrsGaleHAWThorne **_MEEEEEM THAT'S MY SONG!

_**iLovePeetaLaFajita ** _MEEEM MY ASS!

**_i'dmarryMahagonyanyday _**LANGUAGE

_**RainbowNinjaUnicorn ** _FUCK OFF!


	8. Chapter 8

**IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WE WILL BE FOCUSING IN GALE A LITTLE MORE SINCE IS HIS BIRTHDAY XD SO... ENJOY XD And yeah I am a horrible don't even tell me or remind me XD haha and you will enjoy the next chapters hahah it has more Finnick :)**

**-iLovePitaBread :)**

* * *

_**Peeta Mellark's wall**_

_**Peeniss4eva**_ CRASHING GALEWHALE'S PARTY LOL!  
_**iLovePeetaLaFajita**_ DON'T USE LOL!  
_**Peeniss4eva**_ WHY NOT?! D:  
_**RainbowNinjaUnicorn**_ IT ANNOYS HER! :D  
_**iLovePeetaLaFajita**_ YUP! 0_O  
_**Peeniss4eva**_ LOL!  
_**RainbowNinjaUnicorn**_ LOL  
_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ LOL  
_**GaleRhymesWithWhale**_ LOL  
_**MrsGaleHAWThorne**_ LOL  
_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcubes **_ LOL  
_**iLuvPrim**_MEOM! (LOL)  
_**iLuvButtercup**_LOL  
_**MyAxeIsBetterThanYours**_ LOL  
_**Catoisasexybeast**_ LOL  
_**MadgeUnderSEA**_ LOL  
_**iLikeRocks**_ LOL  
_**Foxface**_ LOL  
_**KangaRUE**_ LOL  
_**Myknivesaremymotivation**_ LOL  
_**i'dmarryMahoganyanyday**_LOL  
_**MarvelousMarvel**_ LOL  
**_GlimmerLovesTwilight_** LOL  
**_I'mke$hayourargumentisinvalid_** TICK TOCK (LOL)  
**_VoltsLovesNuts_** LOL  
**_BunniesRhymeWithFinnic_**k LOL  
**_iLovePeetaLaFajita_** I WILL MURDER YO BITCH ASSES!  
_**DrunkVictor**_ LMFAOOO

_**Gale Hawthorne's wall**_

_**GaleRhymesWithWhale**_ EVERYONE READY FOR MY BIRTHDAY PARTY?! :D EVERYONE IS INVITED (not you baker bitch, you're not a human though. ;p )! WOO MEET ME AT 6pm IN THE LASER HAUNTING PLACE! :D IS EVERYONE EXCITED?!  
**_89 people liked this_**  
_**Katnisswhohateslife**_ No...  
_**Peeniss4eva**_ AWW KITTY KAT WANNA BE MY DATE?! :D 333  
_**GaleRhymesWithWhale**_YOU'RE NOT INVITED, BAKER BITCH!  
_**Peeniss4eva**_I HOPE YOU STEP IN A LEGO IN THE DARK!  
_**iLovePeetaLaFajita**_ Ooooh BURN! XD  
_**RainbowUnicornNinja**_ No. XD

_**Finnick Odair's wall**_

_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcubes **_ OMG JUST FOUND LIKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AT MY HOUSE! 333 LIKE HIS SO HOT AND HIS STANDING IN FRONT OF MY MIRROR! ;D I THINK I JUST WENT TO HEAVEN PEOPLE! ;)  
**_BunniesRhymeWithFinnick_**... FINNICK GET YOUR ASS AT MY HOUSE NOW!  
_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcubes **_ NER! D: I NEED TO CALL 911 BECAUSE THIS SEXY GUY WON'T GO AWAY FROM MY MIRROR!  
_**SexyGodOfPanemWithSugarcubes **_ Oh wait, it's just me! ;)  
**BunniesRhymeWithFinnick** ... JUST GET YOUR BUTT HERE!

**Finnick Odair's POV**

I find this sexy man staring at me in the eye with those sexy eyes. He puts a fierce looked and even hotter than before, his so tan, so perfect. This guy is sexier than Sam Claffin, million times sexier. I just want to touch his perfect abs and lick them with passion. But I can't, I love Annie with all my heart and soul, I can't just stop loving her gorgeous and graceful eyes.  
This guy walks closer to me and touches my hand, is cold. OMG HE MIGHT BE A VAMPIRE! LIKE! DEAL BREAKER!  
"I'm sorry my love," I sniff and look away with tears coming down my face. "We can't be together, I love Annie, and that would never change."  
He nods his head. "I understand, but don't forget this, I love you."  
I gasp and I lean close to the mirror and kiss his cold lips. Mmm the taste like glass. I put my hand in the mirror's right shoulder to steady myself. But when I do, Annie is there with a desbelief look in her face.  
"What the actual fuck..." she shakes her head.  
"IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I get in my knees and beg.  
Annie motions to the mirror with my lipstick mark in it. OH NO BUSTED! I think to myself.  
"You fucking made out with your reflection...!" she shakes her head once again. "You can't be more vain that this..."  
"I know what I have done! IT WAS A MISTAKE! FORGIVE ME ANNIE!" I cry for the loss of my little Annie.  
"You're. Such. A. Diva." she points at me and walks outside.  
"LOVE YOU TOO BABE!" I wave at her goodbye.

**Gale Hawthorne's POV**

I walk from the seam to my birthday with Rory 'cuz his mah home boi!  
"You better invited Prim!" Rory kicks me in the knee.  
"Yes I did you brat!" I hit him in the head gently.  
"Whale..." Rory murmurs.  
He has developed some feelings for my Catnip's little sister for some strange reason! I told him that Prim wouldn't be as hot like my Catnip! The boy never listens to me, ugh!  
When I get in the place Haymitch is in the floor, obviously, pass out form drink so much liquor! I lean close to his body and carefully touch his bottle of vodka in his other hand. But when I get close to touching it Haymitch in the kiwis and like a man I am I don't cry! Instead I sweat from my eyes! WHAAA!  
When I stop cryi- I MEAN SWEATING FROM MY EYES! Katniss and Prim are already here! My Catnip looks so gorgeous! She's wearing her haunting outfit as her 'costume'. Such a silly girl! Or should I say.. Kitty!  
Haymitch kicks me in the kiwis again and I sweat again.  
When I get myself together I notice everyone is here! Everyone loves me 'cuz I'm cool!  
Valentina walks up to me with a little 11 year old who looks like Nicole and... CATNIP?!  
"Who is that?!" I point to the little guy.  
"His name is Katanorishon, dumb ass." Valentina rolls her eyes. "Anyways I'm taking care of both of the kids for a month or so. And then it's back to mommy Nicole! YAY!" she smiles at the thought of not taking care of the kids.  
"Mom, I'm hungry... Can I have some squirrel!" Katanorishon pouts at Valentina.  
"I don't have fucking squirrels child! Go ask mom Katniss, how do you expect to have freaking meat at my house when you clearly know I'm a vegetarian!" Valentina snaps at Katanorishon.  
"Well at least mommy Nicole feeds me meat like mommy Katniss! You know meat is good, bitch." Katanorishon snaps back at Valentina, like Catnip those to me or Peeta!  
"Child, do you really want me to post in Facebook what you do in your free time? No I didn't think so!" Valentina keeps snapping back at Katanorishon. He freezes and waits. "You're welcome. Now go ask Katniss!"  
Katanorishon runs to Katniss.  
"I'm guessing you're a horrible mother..." I back away slowly.  
"Yeah, everyone says that!" she smiles. "Happy birthday faggot..." she murmurs and hugs me quickly. "Ugh this is like suicide for me." She walks back to LaQueeta who's building a taco house with Nicole.  
I wait until everyone has picked their team between, TEAM SQUIRREL OR TEAM RABBIT!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS ME AND NIKKI DID THIS CHAPTER IN OUR ROAD TRIP WHICH WAS, the most exhausting thing EVER! So yeah ENJOY! XD **

**-iLovePitaBread**

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne's POV**  
I walk up to the stage and tap the mic like Effie did last year.  
Then Effie pushes me out of the stage and taps the mic. "WELCOME WELCOME! TO THE ANNUAL 75TH HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVA IN YOUR FAVOR!"  
"Really... IS NOT THE HUNGER GAMES IS MY BIRTHDAY COTTON HEAD!" I shake off the dirt off my pants.  
"Really, REALLY!" Effie takes out a whip from behind her. "YOU WANNA TEST THAT YOU WHALE!" she whips the whip in the ground hard.  
I freeze and shake my head quickly. "No, n-no i'M GOOD!" I run off the stage.  
The groups are divided:  
_**Team Squirrel-**_  
_**Gale Hawthorne**_  
_**Katanorishon Everdeen**_  
_**Nicole Lautner**_  
_**Valentina Hutcherson**_  
_**Thresh Jerb**_  
_**Snooki 'Foxface' Polizzi**_  
_**Katniss Everdeen**_  
_**Seneca Crane**_  
_**President Snow**_  
_**Johanna Mason**_  
_**Annie Cresta**_  
_**Wirress Nuts**_

_**Team Bunny-**_  
_**Peeta Mellark**_  
_**Rue Stalkerino**_  
_**Primrose Everdeen**_  
_**LaQueeta Mellark**_  
_**Effie Trinket**_  
_**Haymitch Abernathy**_  
_**Cato Hadley**_  
_**Clove Sharp**_  
_**Glimmer Shimmer**_  
_**Marvel Quaid**_  
_**Finnick Odair**_  
_**Beetee Volts**_

The guy who makes the voice of the count down for the Hunger Games goes up the stage and stands besides the girl from the training center that Catnip told me about.  
"You may not fight with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time when you get in the arena." she begins. "In these 3 days you'll be training with weapons, but beware, the survial skills. "  
"WE'RE NOT IN THE HUNGER GAMES!" I shout raising my laser gun.  
"Yeah! Plus, half us couldn't go !" Catnip shouts at the lady.  
"FINE! You may not shoot your team mates, you'll have plenty time to shoot the enemy. You'll have 20 minutes to shoot as many times you can to the enemy. If you're shot, you may not shoot again for 5 seconds. After those 5 seconds you can shoot again."  
The lady walks out of the room and the guy starts the countdown from 30 seconds.  
The teams line up by the door that gets us to area, the door opens and walk quickly and grab our vests and guns.  
Catnip starts freaking out along with the Careers and the.. BAKER BITCH?!  
"How the heck did you got in here?! You weren't invited!" I point my gun to his head.  
"Well, I BAKED YOUR CAKE SO YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT! OR I WILL TELL THE PEACEKEEPERS YOU TRIED TO RAPE A SQUIRREL!" Peeta snaps his fingers then Valentina pops out behind him.  
"Ooooh BURN! YOU GO MY LOVE!" she hugs Peeta's neck.  
"No." Nicole narrows her eyes to Valentina and grabs her by the shoulder and drags her back to my team.  
"NO! MY LOVE I WOULD NEVER FORGET YOU!" Valentina shouts while been dragged.  
I shake my head and lower my gun. "I NEVER RAPED A SQUIRREL!"  
"Well... IM STAYING HERE ANYWAYS!" he runs back to team bunny.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" Catnip throws her gun to the ground. "THIS LOOKS JUST LIKE THE TUBES FROM THE HUNGER GAMES." she looks at the gun in the ground and grabs it again. "I'll need this to shoot Peeta with..."  
We walk into tubes and we get raise into the area, it looks just like last years Hunger Games arena.  
The Careers shout at the same time "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
"10,9,8,7,6,-" the guy keeps counting down.  
In front of me by 20 meters I see a cornocupia.  
"REALLY?! REALLY!" Cato shouts at the voice.  
"LET ME FINISH THE COUNTDOWN AND CALM YO ASS DOWN!" the voice shouts at Cato. "5,4,3,2,1... GO SHOOT CATO IN THE NUTS!"  
"What?" Cato looks around and he finds everyone, including me, pointing at his nuts with our lasers. And then BAM! Everyone shoots at the same time and Cato drops to his knees and crying.  
"You realize it isn't real!" Catnip shouts at Cato.  
"It isn't..?" Cato gets up again and shakes off dirt.  
"Yeah," Catnip kicks him in the nuts and runs away to the forest.  
Cato cries again and I run away.

**Rue Stalkerino's POV (AN: she stalks everyone so is like the narrator's POV okay xD)**  
I run with Prim to the forest and we climb the tree where I use to stalk the Careers during the games.  
The Careers are shooting everyone in their path, and how the heck is the lard of Peeta witht the Careers... AGAIN!  
The Careers walk like they're in a fashion shoot or whatever and the speakers, for some reason, are playing "Walk this way" while they shoot.  
"WALK THIS WAY! NANANA!" Peeta sings loudly and his grotesque voice makes my ears bleed.  
Cato turns around and snaps his fingers. "NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENNING!" Cato snaps his fingers after every time he stop saying a sentence and moves them up and down at the same time.  
"I'm sorry... just kidding! I WON'T APOLOGIZE FO WHO I'AM!"  
**AN: Yes it is a Selena Gomez song XD -NikkiLovexx**  
I throw rocks at Peeta to shut up.  
"SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT GANGSTER!"  
Thresh comes running and breathes heavily. "MY ROCK SENSES WERE TINGLING!" He gasps loudly when he sees the rocks. "YOU TERK MAH JERB!" he points his gun to me and shoots me in the chest.  
"AHHHH!" I shout and fall to the ground. I'm dead.  
"You realize you're not dead." Prim pokes my stomach.  
"Oh yeah!" I get up and shoot Thresh 10 times.  
"NEEEEERRRR!" Thresh runs away to some place.  
I climb the tree again with Prim and see what they're doing.  
"Hey Glimmer," Marvel winks at Glimmer, how lame.  
"Go away." Glimmer points her gun at Marvel.  
"Okay," Marvel backs away slowly.  
"I'm bored lets go stalk the Whale," Prim whines at me.  
"Okay!" I hop from branch to branch and yell "KANGARUE AWAY!" In the way I shoot some people and shiz.  
In the more inside of the arena, there's a maze inside with mirrors in them and I find Gale pointing his gun on a Finnick that's making out with his own reflection.  
Gale is about to pull the trigger but before he can, LaQueeta pops up from his behind and screams "HI GALIE POO!"  
Finnick turns around and runs away screaming like a little girl.  
"Aww man I almost got him!" Gale shouts loud.  
Katniss comes running and shoots Gale in the chest 20 times.  
"HAHA! EAT LARD BETCH!" Katniss shouts at him.  
"WE'RE IN THE SAME TEAM!" Gale makes a sad face to her.  
"I PLAY ALONE, WHALE!" Katniss runs away.  
Gale turns around and shoots LaQueeta a bunch of times. He keeps trying and LaQueeta is still smiling at him.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO GALIE POO!" she has a big smile on her face.  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" he stops shooting and tilts his head. "Is it because of the Peeta gene?"  
"YUP!" she hugs Gale in the leg and giggles.  
Nicole comes running with Valentina and shoots us in the chest.  
"PREPARE TO BE PWEND!" the two girls shout at us.  
"Noooooo!" Prim and me get our guns ready and shoot them back, but we only succeed to shoot them 3 times.  
"Let's go follow Finnick, his an easy target," I tell Prim.  
She nods her head and we find Finnick making out with his reflection, for the 2593559 time today.  
"I love you mirror, so, so much!" Finnick murmurs to the mirror.  
"What the heck are we looking at right now..." Prim whispers at me with her mouth hanging open.  
Annie comes running and freezes when she sees Finnick.  
"You must be kidding me..." Annie has an expression with the mix of hurt with anger.  
Finnick turns around and gets in his knees. "FORGIVE ME! HE IS JUST SO HOT!"  
Annie shoots Finnick a bunch of times and after a few minutes Prim and me join her along and shoot him.  
Katanorishon pops behind a mirror and shouts "HEY I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!"  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello! :D It's iLovePitaBread! :3 So you guys you should know by now that we update in weekends and sometimes that won't be happening since my father takes the laptop where I keep the story XD So yeah, hehe, I see 69 XDD**

** Anyways, you guys now can go like our Facebook page :3 keep the reviews coming :D**

_ Swato69 _

_PUT THIS AFTER THE NORMAL FACEBOOK URL PLUS THE /_

_*****we do not own Facebook*****_

**please like us :)**

**and make sure to follow me in Instagram along with Nikki :3**

**Me- ilovethg**

**Nikki- wilddandfreee**

**HAHA tell everyone about this :) **

**-Loaf, iLovePitaBread**


End file.
